creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Professional Practice
Professional Practice Future Plans My short term plan for the FMP is to advertise the film noir by creating a written story that takes place before, during and after the film, with the film being a spin-off of the story and hints to the film being around the story including appearances from the living characters. There will be connections to my other previous creative media work as well such as a character mentioning the advert I made. My medium term plan is to talk to the teachers and find out what we will be doing next year’s term for the lessons to assess if they will be useful to me although I will probably come back. After that for my long term plans I might look at universities to find out if there are any specifically creative writing courses if not I will stay at home until I have enough work done on my comics and then try and get them made. Research My only possible job roles are story writing for books, comics, movies, TV shows, cartoons, video games and any other fiction writing. I already have the ideas of over 160 characters and a huge archipelago of islands with a city on it as the location and I have planned a lot of stories ahead of time to the point of knowing characters deaths in advanced as well as characters that won’t appear for 100’s of issues. If I find a university with a creative writing course that is close and not too much money I might go to it. Before I got to university or a job I have to finish at least one story so I can try and get it made, my possible hope is to possible either work for DC Comics or be a connection between DC and Marvel as they are the ones who have influenced me the most. Job Roles Screen Writer As a screen writer I would have to research, create and write stories to be made into full books, comics, movies, TV and animation. In order to have this job I have to know how to write stories and plots, make characters 3-dimentional, most screenwriters are freelancers who are either hired to write stories for others or have to pitch there original ideas to people to get them made. You don’t need to have a qualification to get this job; all you need is creativity although a creative media course might help some people. To get this job you have to write stories by yourself and try and attract others to get the story made. Writer As a writer you have to be good at writing, this writing can be anything but I in particular want only fiction writing, but I want to do all kinds of fiction writing from video game stories, movie, TV and cartoon stories and comic book stories. You can get English and creative media qualifications but you don’t need them. Narrative Copywriter A narrative copywriter is someone who writes the stories that get made into video games, not only do you have to write a story for the game you also have to write things that will help people figure out how to make the game play by writing the parts that the player would control. All three of these jobs are all about creative writing which is the best thing I could possibly do because I am only really good at writing although I need to get better at the management of my creating. I can write for films/movies, TV shows, cartoons, comic books and video games. Something about these jobs is that you can easily transition between them because they are similar. Category:Browse